


L-Corp Under Siege

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crisis happened but not mentioned, F/F, Lena is still angry at Kara, Solar flared, l-corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Lena is still angry with Kara and is announcing a new technology at an L-Corp event. Kara is sent to cover the event for CatCo by Andrea. The press event is attacked by armed thugs, the only problem is Kara solar flared earlier that morning, Lena doesn't know this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 593





	L-Corp Under Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one, it was one of my favourites to write.

Crisis is over and everything is getting back to normal, well as normal as things can be. The only problem is Kara’s new normal still includes Lena hating her and refusing to see her or talk to her. Kara is pretty devastated by this continued angst with Lena, but she knows it’s all her own fault. But that doesn’t mean she’s ever going to stop trying to show to connect with Lena. Kara will never give up on her, ever. She is the paragon of hope after all.

Kara is currently working at CatCo finishing up her new article on Supergirl’s latest adventure. Kara likes writing about herself most nowadays, as these were the articles that Andrea changed the least, and previously Kara hated writing about herself as Supergirl, it felt far too egotistical. Kara is eventually distracted from finishing up her article by Andrea approaching her desk.

“Kara tonight at L-Corp Lena is going to be unveiling some new artificial intelligence technology. I want you to cover it.” Andrea says.

“Uhmm no..... I’m busy..... and wouldn’t William be better at that, as you will obviously just want to rewrite my article anyway....”Kara says as she tries to get out of going to the event, more for Lena’s sake than her own.

“No, I want you to go Kara. I can’t have us writing disparaging articles about Obsidian Tech’s competition because that makes us look biased.” Andrea states.

“Uhmm then maybe Nia would be a better choice, she’s a really good reporter and deserves....” Kara begins.

“Kara! I want you to go! Not William, not Nia, not Arthur the copy guy, you! That’s an order.” Andrea interrupts sternly and then walks away.

* * *

Kara arrives at L-Corp at 6:45pm, 15 minutes before the event is due to begin. Usually Lena would be holding one of these press conferences outside during the day, in the open. But this time Lena was holding it inside L-Corp itself. Kara enters the building and sees a small stage with a podium has been set up with the reporters expected to gather in front of it. Kara looks around and sees various reporters just talking to one another while they wait for the event to begin. 

Kara goes from face to face until she spots a familiar one - Lena. Lena is currently talking to some man in a suit who looks like a businessman, it looks like they are having a heated conversation. Upon seeing Lena Kara freezes and just stares at her. She begins to feel all her emotions bubble up and tears appear in her eyes. Kara then turns away to take a moment to compose herself, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Lena and everyone, and more importantly she doesn’t want to embarrass Lena.

Kara wipes her nose as she sniffles and sneezes. 

“What are you doing here?” Kara suddenly hears a voice she recognises ask her.

Kara turns around and sees Lena staring daggers into her.

“Lena.... I...... uhmm..... Andrea sent me to cover whatever you’re announcing...... Believe me I know you don’t want me here...... I tried to get out of it..... Andrea wouldn’t let me.......” Kara says as she stumbles over her words without daring to look Lena in the eyes while she says it.

“Don’t lie to me, I know better than that now. I full well know you’re here to keep an eye on me. But don’t worry, I don’t have any plans you need to concern yourself with here tonight.... Supergirl.” Lena says dryly.

“No I.....” Kara begins.

Lena then turns and walks away before Kara can say anything else. Kara feels herself wanting to cry all the more but takes deep breaths and forces herself to bottle up her emotions, at least for now. She knows she can cry herself to sleep when she gets back to her loft later. For now she has to be strong, for Lena.

A few minutes later the event begins. Lena steps onto the stage and all the reporters including Kara gather around in front.

“Thank you all for being here.” Lena begins. “I’ll keep this brief. But today I’m here to announce a new artificial intelligence I have created named H.O.P.E. My aim is for this artificial intelligence to be used in a variety of forms including data gathering, lie detection and running complicated processes. The biggest benefit of AI is that it can do things that humans or aliens cannot, it has no emotions so it will never make an emotional rash decision. L-Corp will be launching Hope in Q2 of 2020. You can find all the technical details on our website. Now questions?”

A few reporters ask various questions as Kara just notes stuff down. Kara doesn’t want to ask a question but knows that Andrea will scold her if she does not. So she raises her hand.

“Yes.... Miss Danvers.... at least I believe that is your name.” Lena says as she points to a Kara.

Kara is silent for a moment and Lena then gives her a pointed look.

“Right...... You mention the benefit of your AI over humans, but surely this AI would take jobs away from humans?” Kara asks.

“Yes, you are correct it might. But the thing with my AI is it is better than humans, as unlike humans it physically cannot lie. It cannot be deceitful, or have it’s own agenda, it exists for a purpose. While humans and aliens both have many flaws and lying is one of them. Lying can do many things including damage a companies profits or production, if an employee lies about things. I’m sure you very much understand how deceitful people can be, Miss Danvers.” Lena finishes.

Kara just looks at Lena in shock by how mean Lena is truly being to her. The two just share a glare at one another before Kara breaks the stare off by a sob escaping her lips. Kara then quickly turns away to leave L-Corp. Lena frowns upon hearing Kara’s brief sob and seeing her turn away.

Kara gets to the door to leave the room in L-Corp that the event is being held and a man with a bullet proof vest and a gun comes through it.

“Na ah, you ain’t going anywhere.” The man says and shoves Kara to the ground.

Suddenly gunfire is heard within the room. Several men with bulletproof vests and guns have surrounded the room, one of whom has shot his gun up in the air to get everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are so sorry to disturb your evening but we’re here for something.” The man says as he steps onto the podium.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing here, but this isn’t going to work. Supergirl will stop you.” Lena says as she approaches the man.

“Oh no she won’t because we have hostages and she may be fast but more importantly we have planted a BOMB somewhere in this building. Oh and don’t worry it’s lined with lead so she won’t be able to find it.” The man says with a snarl.

“So SUPERGIRL!! If you are listening, if I hear you or anyone else come into this building then boom!” The man yells and then laughs.

Kara is then dragged onto the podium by the gunman who previously knocked her down.

“I stopped this one trying to leave boss.” The gunman says.

“Good work. Now Miss Luthor I need you to give us the access codes to L-Corp’s system so we can retrieve your little AI and be on our way.” The leader of the men says.

“No.” Lena glares and then briefly glances at Kara.

“If you don’t I’ll start shooting people. Unlike your brother you seem to actually care about people. I guess that makes it your weakness. Ironic huh?” 

Lena is just about to say something when a phone of one of the reporters rings. The leader glares at all the reporters.

“I want everyone’s phones now!!!” The leader yells.

“Keep an eye on these two while I sort this out.” The leader says to the other gunman.

“Sure thing boss.” The gunman says.

The leader then steps off the podium and begins going about the reporters gathering phones with another one of his thugs.

Meanwhile on the podium the gunman just glares at Lena. Lena is constantly looking at Kara expecting her to do something.

“You ain’t half bad looking for a Luthor.” The gunman says as he walks closer to Lena.

“Maybe I’ll have myself a piece before we leave.” He wickedly smiles as he places a hand on Lena’s face inspecting her.

Lena then knees the gunman in the balls, causing him to stagger back.

“Why you little shit!” The gunman says and then aims his gun at Lena and pulls the trigger.

“No!!!” Kara yells as she jumps in front of the bullet.

“You idiot!! We need Luthor alive!” The leader says to the gunman as he steps back on stage.

“But I.....” the gunman begins.

“Get out of my site!” The leader says as he pushes the man off the stage.

Lena’s glare hasn’t left the gunman who pulled the trigger. She continues to watch as she sees the leader shove him off stage. She finally is pulled from staring at him when she hears a groan from Kara.

Lena looks at Kara and sees blood. Kara is bleeding. Lena quickly runs to Kara and gets on her knees and sees Kara has actually been shot.

“Oh my god Kara.” Lena says panicked, all her anger just melting away.

Kara groans in pain again.

* * *

Meanwhile at the DEO Alex is giving the agents a talk.

“Now after this mornings fight I can confirm that Supergirl has blown out her powers. This information cannot leave this room. We cannot let people know that Supergirl is out of action. So I expect every single one of you to step up and help us fill the void left by Supergirl.” Alex says.

“uhmm Director Danvers?” Brainy says to Alex, grabbing her attention.

“Yes Agent Dox?” Alex asks annoyed Brainy has interrupted her.

“I’ve just received reports that gunfire has been heard from inside L-Corp.” Brainy says.

“Oh my god Kara is in there without her powers!” Alex says.

“Precisely.” Brainy nods.

“Alright we need to mobilise a team to move out to L-Corp. Briany get in touch with J’onn and Dreamer.” Alex says.

* * *

“Kara, why..... I don’t understand what’s happening?” Lena asks panicked.

“I.... Ugh...... I solar flared..... I lost my powers.....” Kara says and groans again.

The leader of the gunmen then approaches Lena and pulls her to her feet away from Kara.

“Get off me!!! She needs medical attention!!!” Lena screams.

“And she’ll get it as soon as you give us the access codes.” The leader smiles wickedly.

Lena looks at Kara briefly and makes a decision.

“5-3-2-7-5-4-9” Lena says.

“Excellent.” The leader says and throws Lena to the ground again. 

Kara once again groans in pain.

“Now please let me help her!” Lena yells.

“She’ll get help once we are gone.” The leader smiles again as he types away at a tablet.

“No she’ll die! Please!!!! There’s a medical kit in the podium, let me help her please!!!” Lena begs.

The leader looks annoyingly at Lena and then looks at Kara.

“Fine.” He grunts and then starts typing away at the tablet again.

Lena runs to the podium and retrieves the medical kit and runs back to Kara.

* * *

Alex and the DEO agents have now arrived outside L-Corp. J’onn and Nia arrive soon after. Alex is giving orders to all her agents having them surround the building.

“Alex, what’s going on. Brainy only gave us some brief details.” J’onn asks.

“There were shots fired from inside L-Corp. The building has been sealed from the inside. There have been reports that several armed gunmen were seen entering L-Corp just before the first gun shots. Kara, Lena and several reporters are inside.” Alex explains.

“But Kara doesn’t have her powers....” Nia states having witnessed Kara solar flare earlier in the morning.

“Exactly. So I can’t risk us charging in there and expecting help from the inside. J’onn I need you to make sure everything’s okay in there.” Alex says.

“Right. We can’t risk me phasing inside and being spotted, but I should be able to open up a psychic link to Lena.” J’onn states.

“Do it.” Alex nods.

J’onn then begins to use his powers.

Meanwhile Lena has done her best to help Kara. She was able to retrieve the bullet and slow down some of the bleeding, as well as give Kara an injection to relieve some of her pain. But it wasn’t enough, Kara still needed a hospital and quickly, otherwise she will die.

Lena suddenly feels like her head is getting heavy and then she hears a voice she recognises from inside her head.

“J’onn?” Lena whispers.

“Yes, I’ve created a psychic link between our minds to communicate. I’m outside L-Corp with Alex, Brainy, Dreamer and the DEO. What is the situation inside?” J’onn asks.

“It’s bad. Kara’s been shot and she’s not doing good. These gunmen are holding us hostage and have planted a bomb somewhere in the building. They say if anyone comes in they’ll blow us up, they lined it with lead so Supergirl couldn’t find it, not that that matters at the moment.” Lena whispers.

“Okay Lena hold tight, we will figure something out.” J’onn says.

Lena then feels the psychic link end.

Back outside J’onn looks at Alex.

“Kara‘s been shot.” J’onn says.

“What?!” Alex says panicked.

“We have to go in then.” Nia says.

“No we cannot. They are holding people hostage and they have planted a bomb in the building, it’s lined with lead.” J’onn says.

“Well I’m not just going to stand here and let my sister die.” Alex says.

“Lead.... it may hide things from Supergirl but if I readjust our thermal imaging I should be able to locate the bomb.” Brainy quickly says as he types away at his tablet.

Back inside L-Corp Lena is sitting beside Kara holding her hand.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you Kara. I’m sorry you forgot you didn’t have your powers and jumped in front of the bullet meant for me.” Lena says.

“I remembered...” Kara says softly.

“What?” Lena asks confused.

“I knew I didn’t have my powers......” Kara says weakly.

“Then why would you do that?” Lena asks confused again.

Kara turns her head as she’s laying on the floor and looks at Lena with a confused look on her face.

“Because it was to protect you.” Kara replies.

“But you could die.” Lena says still confused.

“Yes, and I would do it again, and again, don’t you know that by now Lena?” Kara asks.

“I.... I....” Lena begins.

“I’m so sorry Lena..... I’m sorry for hurting you...” Kara says.

“No.... no.... it’s..... I’m sorry for how I reacted...” Lena says.

Kara coughs and blood trickles out of her mouth.

“Ohh...” Kara groans upon seeing this.

“Kara no.” Lena says with tears in her eyes.

“Shhh it’s okay.” Kara says keeping her eyes on Lena.

“No it’s not. You.... you need the sun! Yes you need solar radiation. That will fix you....” Lena states.

“No.... it doesn’t work like that when I’ve solar flared.” Kara replies weakly once more.

“But.... I need to try.....” Lena says.

“No.... I have the sun right here...” Kara says smiling at Lena and weakly squeezing her hand.

“What?” Lena asks confused again.

“You..... you are my sun Lena..... You ..... are so important to me...... I wouldn’t be who I am without you...... just like how the sun charges my super powers ...... you Lena Luthor charge Kara Danvers...... you are my sun.” Kara says with a smile.

“Kara.... I.....” Lena says as she starts to cry and move closer to Kara.

“Shh it’s okay....” Kara says and begins to cry herself.

Lena sees Kara crying and this stops herself crying. She needs to be there for Kara right now, she can deal with her own emotions later.

“Oh Kara it’s okay, don’t worry you’ll be fine. You don’t need to cry. Don't be scared.” Lena says reassuringly.

“I’m not scared..... that’s not why I’m crying...... I’m crying because I’m going to miss you....” Kara says.

“No Kara you’re not going anywhere!” Lena says panicked.

Kara coughs and blood comes out her mouth again.

“Please.... just let me....” Kara says and rubs her mouth.

Lena just nods as tears run down her face again.

“I’m going to miss so many things..... All my friends..... Eliza..... Kal...... Alex...... but mostly importantly.......... I’m going to miss you Lena........ because *cough*...... I love you......” Kara says.

Lena is shocked by these words from Kara.

Kara’s eyes then close and her head falls to the side.

“No!!! Kara!!” Lena screams as she shakes Kara.

Kara is lifeless.

“No!!! No!!!! You can’t leave me!!! This can’t me the end!!!! No!!!” Lena sobs.

Lena wipes away her tears as she continues to cry.

“If..... if I’m your sun.... then you can’t die..... not while I’m her Kara...... please......” Lena says.

Lena then looks at Kara and moves her hand to adjust Kara’s head. Lena then leans in and kisses Kara.

Suddenly DEO agents come charging in. The gunmen try to fire but are quickly disarmed by Dreamer and Brainy before they get a shot off.

“You shouldn’t have come in here.” The leader of the gunmen says and then presses a button.

Nothing happens, the leader looks confused. J’onn then phases from the ceiling and knocks the leader unconscious.

“You got the bomb?” Brainy asks J’onn.

“Yes, good work Dreamer dreaming where it was. Briany’s method would have taken too long." J'onn says.

Nia nods.

During all the commotion Lena is just absorbed in her kiss with Kara. She hasn’t noticed anything that has happened. She is pulled from the kiss when she hears Alex yell.

“Kara!!!” Alex yells as she runs up to the stage. 

Alex runs up and falls to her knees next to Kara and reaches for Kara’s neck to check for a pulse. While doing so Alex notices the bullet wound, and knows how bad this is.

There is a moment silence.

“I have a pulse!!! It’s weak! J’onn you need to get her back to the DEO now!!!” Alex yells.

“Yes right away.” J’onn nods and then carefully picks up Kara and flies away with her.

“Brainy I want you to fly me back right now.” Alex says.

“But you told me to never fly with you... you specifically said...” Brainy begins.

“Briany now is not the time!!” Alex yells.

“Right....” Brainy nods and then grabs Alex and flies away.

Lena is left on the stage covered in blood stunned. Nia approaches her slowly.

“Lena..... we should get you out of her.... Let’s go to the DEO...” Nia says as she crouches down next to Lena.

Lena looks at Nia in her Dreamer outfit and just nods.

* * *

Several hours later Alex and Brainy enter a room in the DEO where Lena, Nia and J’onn have been waiting.

“She’s stable for now....” Alex says.

Everyone sighs in relief. Everyone apart from Lena who hasn’t said a word. The only thing she’s done is change in DEO issued clothing to replace her blood stained one.

“Yes, and there is a 98.9% certainty that she will survive.” Brainy says.

“Brainy!!” Nia says as she hits him.

“Sorry.... I thought that would be of comfort...” Brainy says confused.

“Can we see her?” J’onn asks.

“Uhmm no. She hasn’t woken. And frankly we don’t know when she’ll wake. I think it’s best if we let her rest.” Alex replies.

Nia and J’onn just nod in response.

“I’m going to see her, and you are not stopping me.” Lena finally says speaking her first words since kissing Kara.

Alex glares at Lena.

“I don’t think so. Let’s not forget what you’ve done recently.” Alex states.

Lena steps up to Alex and gives her a glare.

“Did you not hear me? I said I’m going to see her and you are not stopping me.” Lena says firmly staring Alex directly in the eyes.

Alex is just about to say something when J’onn speaks.

“Alex, let her go.” J’onn says.

Alex looks at J’onn for a moment and eventually steps aside.

* * *

Lena enters the room Kara is laying unconscious in. There is a heartbeat monitor beeping steadily in the background. Lena slowly walks to the side of Kara’s bed and looks at her. Kara looks so weak, so broken, it breaks Lena’s heart. She never wants to witness this ever again. Lena takes a seat next to Kara’s bed and grabs Kara’s hand.

“I’m so sorry Kara. I’m sorry this happened to you. I’m sorry the bullet didn’t hit me. I’m..... I’m sorry for everything that’s happened between us recently. I thought..... I thought you didn’t care about me..... that this was all a lie....... I let my own history and personal baggage cloud my judgement..... I’m so sorry..... So please please wake up soon. Before you...... before I thought you died you told me you loved me..... and I need to tell you.... I love you too Kara.” Lena says.

Lena just sits there in the chair looking at Kara holding her hand. A few moments later Lena hears the door open and J’onn appears.

“How is she doing?” J’onn asks.

“I... I don’t know.... she looks so broken...” Lena says.

“Yes.... but she’s strong.....” J’onn says.

“I know.” Lena replies.

“How are you doing Lena?” J’onn then asks.

“I.... I don’t know.... I feel terrified, shocked, sick and pretty broken as well. This is all my fault.” Lena says.

“No it is not. You had no control over those men’s actions. But more importantly you saved her Lena.” J’onn says.

“No I didn’t. I was only able to slow down the bleeding. Alex and the DEO saved her.” Lena says.

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about.” J’onn says.

Lena then takes her gaze from Kara and looks at J’onn confused.

“Once I was inside L-Corp disabling the bomb I was listening to Kara’s heart beat. As I disabled the bomb it stopped, it was one of the worst moments of my life. But then as I was heading towards you all I heard it start again, that’s when I came in the room and saw you kissing Kara.” J’onn says.

“No.... no..... that’s not..... possible....” Lena says.

“Of course it is, we just witnessed it. Love is a very powerful thing.” J’onn says with a smile.

Lena gives J’onn a shocked look.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” J’onn smiles and goes to leave.

“Thank you, J’onn.” Lena says.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for saving Kara.” J’onn says as he leaves.

Lena then turns her attention back to Kara and just looks at her again while holding her hand. Eventually sleep takes Lena.

Several hours later Lena is awoken by the sound of Kara stirring awake. Lena stands up letting go of Kara’s hand and moves closer to her.

“Kara?” Lena says softly.

Kara makes a noise and then opens her eyes.

“Lena...” Kara says softly and smiles.

“Hey, you’re okay.... you’re going to be okay.” Lena smiles.

“I know..... I can’t die with my sun here...” Kara smiles looking into Lena’s eyes.

Lena gets a massive smile on her face upon hearing these words.

“I love you Lena.” Kara says.

“I love you too.” Lena says as she leans in and places a kiss on Kara’s lips.

This kiss is different from the first one, as this time Kara is conscious to reciprocate. The kiss itself is like magic and in that moment both of the women know that they will never have to kiss anyone else every again.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people may have guess it, but yes some parts of this story were inspired by Lucifer season 4x02 & 4x05.


End file.
